Historia de noche y día
by SrtaOdair
Summary: Dyanna Baratheon es la hija del rey Robert y la reina Cersei. Pero odia profundamente a toda su familia, y ansía con toda su alma salir por fin de Desembarco del Rey. Su cruel madre amenaza con mandarle a la Guardia de la Noche si no contrae matrimonio pronto... Pero claro, una princesa no puede casarse con cualquier hombre; y menos con un bastardo.


¡Hola!

Quería dejar algunas cosas claras antes de que empecéis a leer.

Lo primero: ningún nombre de persona, lugar o lo que sea me pertenece; George R. R. Martin es dueño de todo. A excepción del nombre de la protagonista, de sus doncellas y de algún que otro nombre que me he inventado.

Lo segundo: se combinan escenas totalmente inventadas por mí y otras basadas bien en los libros, bien en la serie. Aunque alguna escena se base en una de esas dos cosas, puedo haber cambiado lo que sucede y haber añadido algo personal.

Bien; eso es todo. Espero que os guste :)

_**~srtaodair**_

* * *

**1**

-Este os quedará mucho mejor -dijo Zaerya, una de mis doncellas, alzando un vestido color azul marino. Llevaba más de una hora de pie en mitad de la habitación con varias doncellas provándome vestidos y decidiendo cuál era mejor para la ocasión que se nos venía encima. Y, sinceramente, a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Íbamos a viajar hasta Invernalia porque mi padre quería pedirle algo importante a lord Stark, y quería que estuviera perfecta el día que llegáramos. Delante de mí se alzaba un enorme espejo mucho más alto que yo. Tenía adornos dorados a los lados; dibujos que simulaban ser dragones. Dragones que escupían fuego, dragones persiguiendo a otros dragones, dragones batiendo las alas... Mi padre sabía que me encantaban los dragones, y había encargado aquel espejo exclusivamente para mí. Aquella había sido una de las pocas veces que se había preocupado por mí. Me entraron ganas de escupir sobre el espejo. No lo quería para nada. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con mi familia.

-Entonces, mi señora... ¿El azul marino o el rosa pastel? -me preguntó Zaerya. Ni siquiera sabía a qué vestido se refería con el rosa pastel; pero el color no prometía mucho-. Si me permitís opinar, mi señora, creo que el azul marino pega mucho con vuestros ojos; tienen un color muy parecido. También os quedará bien con vuestro pelo; el castaño claro de vuestra melena es perfecta para el color del vestido.

Asentí; tampoco quería preocuparme mucho por el vestido que llevaría cuando conociera a los Stark. Después de media hora más arreglando aquel vestido para que se ajustara a la perfección a mi cuerpo, ordené a las doncellas que se fueran y me desplomé en la cama, por fin libre de varios pares de ojos clavados en mí.

No quería ir hasta Invernalia sólo para que mi padre tuviera que pedirle algo a Eddard Stark. ¿No podría ir él solo? Para colmo, íbamos a ir la familia al completo. Incluso mi tío Jaime, y Tyrion también. A Tyrion le podía soportar en sus mejores momentos, pero a Jaime... No había persona en el mundo más despreciable que Jaime. En realidad, los Lannister en general son insoportables.

Cersei es mi madre, por desgracia; así que yo soy medio Lannister. Pero no me considero una de ellos. Ni una Baratheon tampoco. Uno tiene que vivir aquí para saber de lo que hablo. Mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos, mi hermano Joffrey... No sé cómo no me he vuelto loca aún. Aunque, como siga así, no me extrañaría nada que acabara con trastornos mentales; aquí estoy al borde de la locura.

* * *

La mañana correspondiente al día de partida empezó más o menos bien. Desayunamos todos juntos, como casi siempre; pero cada uno estaba a la suyo con su equipaje y sus cosas, así que no tuve que hablar mucho con ellos.

No quiero entretenerme demasiado en el viaje de ida a Invernalia; duró un mes aproximadamente y fue el peor período de mi vida. Estábamos incómodos, todos tan cerca de todos que se podía oler el odio a miles de kilómetros. Así es esta agradable familia.

No hubo muchos problemas; salvo por una panda de forajidos que intentaron robarnos; pero, cuando se dieron cuenta de que con nosotros viajaba el rey, salieron corriendo espantados.

Mi padre se quejaba de la falta de burdeles en el camino; mi madre de que se le despeinaba constantemente el pelo; Jaime decía que su preciosa armadura de oro se ensuciaba todo el rato, Joffrey de que se suicidaría si tuviera que seguir un minuto más con nosotros; Tyrion estaba de acuerdo con mi padre; y yo con Joffrey.

Resumiendo, una tortura de viaje. Cuando llegamos a Invernalia y bajé del carruaje sentí una oleada de libertad que me invadió todo el cuerpo; pero eso sólo duró un segundo.

-Niña, ven con nosotros a saludar -graznó mi padre. Me cogió con fuerza de la muñeca, tanto que me hizo daño. Me soltó estratégicamente justo antes de que nos viera algún Stark, y yo me masajeé la muñeca dolorida con la otra mano.

La escena era la siguiente: mi padre saludando a lord y lady Stark, y sus hijos estaban detrás. Tenía muchos; seis contaba yo. Cuatro chicos; dos de ellos muy pequeños, no superarían los diez años, y los otros tendrían como mucho uno o dos años más que yo. Uno de ellos heredaría Invernalia, pero ¿cuál de los dos? El más alto tenía los ojos muy azules, pero el otro era más guapo. Tenía los ojos negros como la noche, y el pelo le caía por la cara como una cascada de rizos negros. Luego había dos chicas; una de ellas un poco más pequeña que yo y la otra aún más.

Los Stark parecían muy simpáticos y hospitalarios; siempre parecían estar sonriendo. Mi padre mandó a mis doncellas a ayudarme con el equipaje y subirlo hasta la habitación que me habían asignado, así que desaparecí con ellas, agradeciendo la soledad. Tenía cuatro exactamente; pero cada una servía para una cosa. Darta se encargaba de darme todo tipo de clases (geografía, historia, matemáticas, dibujo, ortografía, literatura, biología…); Andissa era mi maquilladora; Klora se encargaba de peinarme; y Zaerya era algo así como mi consejera. Yo la consideraba una hermana; pues no había secreto que yo le hubiera contado que ella lo hubiera divulgado. Las cinco formábamos una pequeña familia dentro de la mía propia; sabía de sobra que podía confiar en ellas. De hecho eran, si me apuro, las únicas en las que confiaba en todo el castillo. Todos los demás eran personas sin escrúpulos que no les importaba lo más mínimo ver morir de hambre a un bebé ante sus ojos, si eso conllevaba algún poder o fortuna para ellos. De hecho, mi padre había mandado matar a niños en varias ocasiones. A veces me preguntaba si de verdad aquella era mi familia; y por qué los dioses me habían enviado allí. ¿Acaso me odiaban? ¿Había hecho yo algo malo? Quizá debía hacer algo grande para cambiar mi suerte; o simplemente esperar el día en que me fuera de aquel espantoso lugar. No quería casarme con nadie que me asignara mi madre o mi padre; sabía que ellos buscarían al hombre más rico y avaricioso que pudieran. Y yo no quería para nada casarme con el primer hombre que se me pasara por delante. Varias veces mi madre había hecho venir a algún que otro príncipe a la Fortaleza Roja para conocerme y, más tarde, pedirme la mano. Mis doncellas y yo siempre nos las apañábamos para asustar a los pobres príncipes y que salieran escopetados de allí; sin idea alguna de volver a pisar nuestras tierras.

-Si sigues comportándote así -me dijo mi madre furiosa una de las veces en las que el príncipe se fue-, te mandaré a la Guardia de la Noche. Allí sabrás lo que es el frío y… los cortes de espada. -Y se alejó esbozando una malvada sonrisa. Sabía que mi madre era capaz de mandarme al Muro. Sí; ni yo ni ninguno de sus hijos le importábamos lo más mínimo. A Joffrey no le mandaría por ser el hermano mayor y ser el heredero al trono; pero, de lo contrario, le tiraría a un pozo si pudiera y no sentiría ni una pizca de rencor.

Me desnudé y le pedí a mis doncellas que me prepararan un baño caliente; en las tierras de los Stark hacía un frío espantoso. Yo nunca había conocido el invierno, y aún ni siquiera lo era; pero vivir allí debía suponer un invierno eterno. Durante un momento sentí lástima por los habitantes de Invernalia, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez todos, o casi todos estaban acostumbrados a aquel clima cortante.

-El baño está listo, mi señora -dijo Andissa asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de aseo.

Corrí y me metí rápidamente en la bañera. Estaba casi ardiendo; pero no me importó, pues había pasado mucho frío durante todo el día. Sumergí todo el cuerpo rápidamente para no sentir demasiado el calor, que me relajaba y quemaba la piel. Cerré los ojos y obligué a mi mente a quedarse en blanco unos segundos, hasta que mi paz se vio interrumpida por la voz de Darta.

-Vais a estar preciosa esta noche con el vestido, mi señora. Toda Invernalia os adorará.

Asentí y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa mientras tenía los ojos abiertos; y después pude cerrarlos de nuevo. Entonces me imaginé a mí misma a bordo de un enorme barco cruzando el mar Angosto, escapando de Desembarco del Rey. La proa no era otra cosa que la cabeza y el cuello de un dragón; las escamas estaban bañadas en oro y tenía las fauces abiertas. Los colmillos eran tremendamente puntiagudos; y, también bañada en oro, la lengua salía de entre los dientes, larga y ondulante como una serpiente. En la popa se divisaba la cola del animal, con la punta muy afilada. El dragón parecía estar rugiendo, y le daba al barco una visión aterradora y al mismo tiempo fascinante. Disfruté de aquel momento de paz, y pude sentirme libre y feliz mientras duraba mi imaginación. En ella yo estaba vestida con ropas simples; una ancha camisa blanca metida en unos pantalones de color azul marino. "Muy corsario y desde luego muy rudo", habría criticado mi madre. Me ondeaba el pelo al viento; y el aire olía a mar.

Aquella era la imaginación que más me gustaba de todas. Casi todas ellas, o todas, tenían que ver con mi huida de la Fortaleza Roja; en ellas mis doncellas y yo nos escapábamos y vivíamos una aventura de lo más emocionante. Me gustaba pensar que algún día algo así sucedería, pero me daba miedo la reacción que mis padres pudieran sostener. Si huía, tendría que hacerlo de la forma adecuada; atravesar el mar Angosto. Pero, ¿cómo sobreviviría? En aquellas tierras lejanas vivían los dothrakis, los bárbaros; y no creo que les hiciera mucha gracia aceptar a la hija del rey con ellos. Además, yo había oído muchas historias de aquel pueblo, y ninguna demasiado tierna. No, tendría que planear algo para irme de allí cuanto antes.

Tras el baño, Zaerya y Darta me vistieron con aquel vestido azul marino que a todas les gustaba tanto. Mientras, Klora me probaba un montón de peinados y decidía cuál me quedaba mejor.

-Klora -le dije, levantando la vista para mirarla-. Déjame el pelo suelto.

Ella hizo una reverencia en señal de asentimiento, pero yo sabía que pensaba que aquello no le iba a gustar nada a mi madre. De hecho, yo también lo sabía. De sobra. La reina acostumbraba a decir que una buena mujer es aquella que tiene un elaborado peinado, pero a mí no me entusiasmaban esas florituras que se ponía ella en el cabello.

Así que Klora me soltó el pelo, y este me cayó hasta la cintura. Cuando era pequeña tenía el cabello totalmente liso; pero, a medida que yo iba evolucionando, lo mismo hacía él, y ahora lo tenía un poco ondulado.

Después de que Andissa me maquillara un poco, pareció que todo hubo terminado, así que me situé enfrente del espejo y me miré.

El vestido quedaba muy bonito; de eso no había ninguna duda. Las mangas llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del codo, y eran ajustadas. Tenía uno o dos centímetros de pliegues que se extendían por toda la parte del pecho; y también justo por donde empezaba la falda del vestido. Era ajustado por la parte del torso; y juntaba los pechos y los ponía firmes. Muy bonito, sí. Era muy de gala, lo que significaba que aquella noche iba a ser más importante de lo que había pensado.

Un hombre gordo y calvo llamado lord Thasos llamó a la puerta y anunció el inicio del banquete en treinta minutos. Así, mis doncellas se arreglaron un poco y juntas nos dirigimos al salón principal.

Bajamos una escalera de caracol, atravesamos pasillos encendidos con antorchas que brillaban en la oscuridad y abrimos grandes y pesadas puertas con huargos en relieve en ellas. La piedra del castillo era más bien gris. A esto se le añadía el frío y la oscuridad del cielo, y uno podría pensar que se encontraba en la boca de un lobo.

Cuando por fin llegamos al salón principal, todo lo que habíamos dejado atrás cambió radicalmente. Aquella estancia era unas diez veces la habitación que me habían asignado; y muchísimo más iluminada. Unas cincuenta o más antorchas decoraban las paredes del lugar, junto con cuadros y cabezas de animales disecadas. Al fondo de la habitación se encontrada una mesa mucho más grande de las que estaban a su alrededor; ahí estaban sentados el rey, la reina, lord y lady Stark, y varios hombres cuyos nombres yo no conocía. Las demás mesas eran negras y muy alargadas, y se extendían por toda la habitación enfrente de la mesa del rey. Mis doncellas se dirigieron a la mesa de los criados, que se situaba a un lado del fondo del salón. Una dama del castillo de los Stark me tomó del brazo haciendo una reverencia y me llevó a la mesa que me correspondía. En ella estaban sentados mi hermano Joffrey y los hijos de los Stark. Miré a mi madre durante un segundo, y, como si supiera que la estaba mirando, desvió la mirada de dondequiera que estuviera posándola y la dirigió hacia la mía. Esbozó una sonrisa muy típica en ella; una sonrisa de lado y muy falsa que me decía que hablara con el chico que tenía a mi lado. Lo supe porque desvió su mirada al chico, y luego a mí, mientras seguía sonriendo. Entonces apartó la vista y se puso a hablar con Catelyn Stark.

-¿Tú eres Dyanna? -me preguntó la niña más pequeña. Tenía los ojos muy grandes, como la sonrisa.

-¡Arya! -le regañó la hermana mayor, justo la que estaba a mi derecha. Tenía la melena pelirroja y unos ojos claros muy bonitos; se veía a mil leguas que era una señorita bien educada-. Me llamo Sansa, y estos son mis hermanos Bran, Rickon -se saltó a Arya, por lo que ésta puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo-, Jon y Robb. Es un placer teneros en la cena con nosotros, lady Baratheon.

-No me llames así, por favor -le corregí. Odiaba aquel apellido tras mi nombre-. Llámame Dyanna. Es un placer conoceros a todos.

Si de veras era un placer, aún no lo sabía. Sólo quería ser cortés.

-Jon es el bastardo -añadió Arya, lo que hizo enfadar mucho a su hermana mayor, que empezó a regañarle como si fuera su propia madre. En cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de que mi estúpido hermano Joffrey se había sentado a la mesa después de haberse levantado hacía ya un buen rato, paró de regañar a la chiquilla y miró al chico. Arya aprovechó para tirarle un trozo de carne del plato a la pobre Sansa, que se puso roja como un tomate de humillación y gritó su nombre más furiosa que antes. No pude evitar una sonrisa, y los demás hermanos se reían a carcajadas. Al segundo siguiente, Robb estaba levantando a su hermana pequeña de la silla y llevándola a su cuarto como castigo. Cuando volvió, todo estaba mucho más calmado y pudimos tener una conversación normal.

-Siento muchísimo el comportamiento de mi hermana -comenzó a parlotear Sansa-, ella es así siempre. No tiene modales, eso está claro. Quería deciros, lady Barathe… Dyanna, que es un auténtico honor teneros a mi lado en la cena de hoy. Llevo mucho tiempo ansiando conoceros, y esta noche es muy especial para mí. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me pareció que aquel discursito ya lo tenía planeado.

-Muchas gracias, Sansa -respondí-, el honor es mío.

La niña intentó hablar una vez más, pero su hermano Robb le interrumpió.

-¿Sabéis el tiempo que vais a estar aquí, mi señora? -odiaba que me llamaran mi señora. Ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no me gustaba en absoluto. El chico había levantado la cabeza del plato y me estaba mirando fijamente.

-No, aún no lo sé.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que yo no podría soportar mucho tiempo aquel gélido clima. La pregunta de Robb me dio que pensar durante los siguientes minutos de la cena. Mientras, Sansa parloteaba sobre cosas que no parecían importarle a nadie, pero yo hice que atendía y soltaba exclamaciones de vez en cuando.

A veces Joffrey saltaba en mitad de la conversación, normalmente para alabar las cosas que decía Sansa. Ya me imaginaba a los dos en una capilla de boda, y a la pobre chica sin saber la pesadilla que se le venía encima.

Un criado se acercó a Jon y le susurró algo en el oído. "¿Ahora?", respondió él por lo bajo; y se levantó sin decir nada cuando el hombre asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró tras él con fuerza. No había hablado nada durante el tiempo que habíamos estado todos juntos. Había estado cabizbajo mirando a su plato y comiéndose su comida; y muy de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mirar a uno de nosotros.

Tampoco me apiadé de él por perderse las escenas que sucedieron a continuación. Mi padre se encontraba bastante ebrio; y estaba muy cerca de una mujer esbelta que le acariciaba la barba. Miré a mi madre, que miró a mi padre con asco; pero supe que no tenía envidia alguna. Todos estábamos acostumbrados a aquel comportamiento del rey, y a mi madre le daba lo mismo sus idas y venidas.

El postre fue lo mejor de toda la cena: una especie de pastel de manzana con una capa de caramelo por encima. Me lo comí con ganas, pues no había probado mucho de los platos anteriores salvo por cortesía.

Descubrí que Bran era un niño muy adorable y simpático; me habló de lo mucho que le gustaba trepar y lo bien que se le daba. Rickon apenas habló, era aún muy pequeño y se sonrojaba muy tiernamente cada vez que le hacía una pregunta para integrarle en la conversación. Robb tenía más o menos mi edad, y supuse que él sería el heredero pues Jon era, como había dicho Arya, el bastardo de la familia.

Todos eran muy hospitalarios y simpáticos, pero hubo un momento en que me agobié de tanto calor y el ruido de tanta gente gritando, riendo y comiendo. La estancia olía demasiado a alcohol y me entraron náuseas. Pedí disculpas y me levanté de la mesa para dirigirme unos minutos fuera a que me diera el aire. La salida se encontrada a la derecha de la gran puerta negra que llevaba al salón principal, y seguí un pasillo hasta que salí fuera, bajo las estrellas. Recordé que tenía la capa arriba, en mi habitación; y hacía frío. El contraste de tanto calor con aquel clima se notó lo suficiente como para que me cruzara los brazos intentando protegerme del frío.

Anduve un poco hasta que el frío prácticamente se me pasó. A lo lejos vi dos sombras, una un poco más alta que yo y la otra mucho más pequeña y amorfa. Me dirigí hacia ellas y me detuve a una distancia pensada para no interrumpir su conversación. Pero el Gnomo no era idiota, aunque muchas veces lo pareciera; y giró la cabeza y me miró.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? -se acercó a paso lento y cojeando hacia mí, y yo hice lo mismo. Resultó que con quien hablaba no era otro que Jon, que hacía un buen rato se había marchado del salón-. ¿No deberías estar ahí dentro?

-Hacía mucho calor y la gente gritaba demasiado -fue mi respuesta. El enano asintió, con las manos entrelazadas en su estrecha espalda, y luego miró a Jon.

-Le estaba contando a este chico que yo también soy considerado un bastardo a los ojos de la familia. ¿No es cierto, sobrinita?

No quería responder a eso delante de un desconocido. Aunque supuse que Jon ya conocería demasiado bien a los Lannister como para confirmar esa afirmación; así que me quedé callada mirando a mi tío. Él se empezó a reír y dio media vuelta en dirección al salón principal de nuevo.

-Yo que tú me pondría algo encima, niña -me dijo, aún de espaldas-. Podrías enfermar.

Cuando el estrépito de la gran puerta al cerrarse sonó, el bastardo y yo nos sumimos en el silencio más incómodo de la historia de los Siete Reinos. Yo empezaba a tiritar de frío de nuevo, y casi no podía moverme por culpa de ello.

Por fin él reaccionó, y empezó a quitarse su oscura capa adornada con pieles.

-El enano tiene razón -dijo mientras me entregaba su capa-. Puedes coger una pulmonía.

Pero yo seguí de brazos cruzados; me daba vergüenza que me diera su capa y además él pasara frío.

-Mejor vamos dentro -propuse-, y así ninguno pasamos frío.

Durante unos segundos dudó, pero siguió con la capa extendida hacia mí con gesto decidido.

-Yo no puedo entrar ahí -dijo.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunté con curiosidad.

-Porque lady Stark piensa que es humillante tener a un bastardo entre la mesa de los hijos legítimos. Demasiado es que me haya dejado quedarme ahí hasta el postre.

La expresión de su rostro me inspiró mucha lástima; y me entraron ganas de ir y abrazarle. No entendía con exactitud por lo que estaba pasando pero me imaginé la situación y debía ser horrible para él. Lady Stark debería estar enfadada con su señor esposo por hacerse acostado con otra mujer; y, sin embargo, odiaba a un niño que no había tenido ninguna culpa de nacer. En aquel momento me embargó una oleada de odio hacia la esposa de lord Stark, era muy injusto lo que hacía.

-Si me la das, tú pasarás frío -le dije al final. Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero en ningún momento se puso de nuevo la capa.

-Soy de Invernalia -dijo-, estoy acostumbrado al frío.

Acepté la capa y me la puse por los hombros; se notaba que estaba pensada para el clima de aquellas tierras. Jon me ayudó a atármela a la altura del cuello, y nos dirigimos a un banco de madera protegido por un techo del mismo material. Un par de llamas lucían a cada lado del banco, por lo que se estaba más caliente allí que en mitad del viento.

-Así que -comencé a hablar-, ¿Lady Stark te odia?

-No sé si me odia -contestó-, pero no debo caerle muy bien. Sin embargo, me llevo muy bien con mis hermanos. Y con mi padre, claro.

Asentí, y entonces yo le empecé a contar mis sentimientos respecto a mi familia. Como yo ya había supuesto, conocía bien a los Lannister; y conocía sus ansias de poder y su infinita avaricia y arrogancia. También dijo que Tyrion le caía bastante bien; pero eso era porque no le había conocido del todo.

También le conté mis ambiciones de salir cuanto antes de Desembarco del Rey, de visitar un montón de ciudades y pueblos de los Siete Reinos e incluso ir más allá del Muro si alguna vez surgía.

-El Muro -dijo pensativo, y dirigió su oscura mirada al frente-. Si pudiera, me uniría a la Guardia de la Noche. Siempre he querido verlo de cerca.

-Debe ser muy… impresionante. Y helado.

Si Invernalia ya me parecía un lugar incomodísimo para vivir a causa del frío, no me podía ni imaginar por lo que pasaban los Guardianes de la Noche. Me estremecí al pensarlo, y Jon se giró para mirarme mientras me hablaba.

-Deberías volver. Hace mucho frío aquí fuera.

No me negué, así que me acompañó hasta la puerta negra y allí le entregué la prenda.

-Gracias por la capa -le sonreí mientras él se la ajustaba al cuerpo.

-No hay de qué -me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos despedimos y yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí.


End file.
